<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Importance of a Due Date by eile24downtown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889806">The Importance of a Due Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eile24downtown/pseuds/eile24downtown'>eile24downtown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, bellatrix lestrange - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eile24downtown/pseuds/eile24downtown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione forgets to turn in her DADA homework for once in her life, and Professor Black is not happy about it. What kind of detention does she have in store for her brightest student?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Importance of a Due Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so this is my very first attempt at writing for Bellamione. I decided to make it a one shot, see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The sun seeped through the classroom windows, warming the students who diligently worked on their DADA assignments. Hermione had already finished hers 20 minutes ago, but feeling the need to redeem the fact that she had shown up without her homework that day, she continued to review her essay, fixing and tweaking anything she felt could be improved upon. She was almost done with a final added paragraph when a sharp, “Class dismissed,” made her stop.</p><p>“Damn,” she muttered under her breath. She gently rolled her parchment and began packing her things into her bag in an orderly fashion, when she heard a friendly voice call her.</p><p>“Are you coming down to the Quidditch pitch with us Hermione?” She lifted her head to see Harry already packed, his robe messily thrown over his book bag and ready to go.</p><p>“Oh, uhm,” she shot a quick glance over at Professor Black who was busy shuffling papers on her desk. Seeing as there was no indication her teacher would keep her after class, she answered happily, “Yeah, of course Harry.”</p><p>“Great,” he smiled wide. “I’m gonna go ahead with Ron and get changed. See you down there!” He yelled over his shoulder as he shuffled to the door, along with all her other fellow classmates. Hermione smiled at Harry’s eagerness to play Quidditch. You’d think after seven years of playing the sport, he’d come to get that goofy grin off his face every time there was a match to be played, but no.</p><p>Looking back down at her desk, Hermione continued to back her things, finally putting away her ink and lifting her bag over her shoulder. Two steps was all she managed to take when the voice she dreaded, yet couldn’t get enough of, stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, Granger?” Black asked from her desk, eyeing the young woman who was all but ready to head out. Her dark eyes raked the length of her back body. The barely knee-high socks blocked her legs from view, but she could still tell they were well toned. As she continued north, her eyes landed on the round little bum, which made her dark skirt ride up a tad bit more on the back side. Black found herself licking her lips at the sexy little thing standing in front of her. She couldn’t count how many times she’d secretly stared at her student when she wasn’t looking. She couldn’t deny how attracted she was to her, how she liked watching her sit in her desk, brows furrowed, analyzing everything the older woman said in class. Bellatrix felt dominating having Hermione hanging onto every last word of hers; she felt she was in complete control, and that only managed to add to the sexual desire she had for the girl.</p><p>“Professor?” Black was immediately brought back to the moment, seeing a questioning look on her student’s features, already turned and staring with expectation</p><p>‘Damn it, Black! Focus!’ She had always been a lustful creature, ever since she reached puberty; she had had her way with anyone she desired, but actually spacing out over wanting someone? Never.</p><p>With a couple blinks and a look down at her desk, Bellatrix played off her strange behavior. “You didn’t turn in your homework today, Granger,” proceeding to give her student a menacing look.</p><p>Hermione was no less than shocked. Every day, for seven years, she had never failed to turn in an assignment, not once and yet here she was, being confronted for one essay. “Excuse me?” she scowled at her professor.</p><p>“Excuse you? After you go against my instructions and not turn in your homework? I think not,” Black hissed as she stood from her desk, arms crossed as she looked down at the girl, who stood a mere few feet away from her. “You’re not getting off that easily, Granger.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hermione countered. “Give me detention then. I’ll be happy to write it and turn it in then.” She couldn’t understand how one missing essay could provoke such anger from her professor. Harry and Ron had missed plenty of due dates and all they ever got was a simple, “Detention tomorrow,” or “Five feet on the importance of due dates next class.” But her professor never even batted an eye at them; and yet here she was, being held back over one homework assignment.</p><p>“Detention? You think that’ll be enough to make up for your mistake?” Bellatrix was now taking small, deliberate steps towards her, making Hermione feel more uneasy with each one. “No, I think you need something a tad bit more……” she considered her wording for a few seconds, taking the time to sweep her eyes over the young woman once again, “…….penetrable.”</p><p>Like a deer caught in headlights, Hermione stood there, practically wordless at her professor’s choice of wording.</p><p>“You know…. to get it through that thick little head of yours that my assigned projects are not to be forgotten,” she sneered as she lightly tapped Hermione’s side of the head with her fingernail. “In fact,” she cockily grinned, “I think we’ll do that just now. Detention, here, with me, right now.”</p><p>Black began to walk away towards the blackboard, giving her hips an extra sway as she retreated. Hermione would be a fool if she denied her stare lingering on her professor’s ever so voluptuous ass.</p><p>“Up here, now!” Black demanded, causing Hermione to give a startled jump and quirk an eyebrow.</p><p>“But I have Charms class in 5 minutes, I can’t have deten-”</p><p>“Do I look like I have time for excuses?” Black hissed as her wand shot out from under her sleeve and casted her patronus. A beautiful and sleek panther emerged from the tip of the curved walnut wand. It stretched out its lustrous body and rubbed around its owner’s legs once before paying attention to a message muttered by the professor. Having heard what was needed, it elegantly jumped into the air and disappeared behind the classroom’s walls.</p><p>“Happy?” she heard Bellatrix ask.</p><p>“What about?” Hermione questioned, not fully understanding what she should be glad for.</p><p>Bellatrix had to use all her strength not to slap herself in the face for her student’s ignorance. “I sent Flitwick a message you’d be absent from his class,” she groaned.</p><p>Hermione scoffed at hearing this, she instinctively rushed towards the older woman. “But you can’t make me miss Charms today! We were supposed to learn a-”</p><p>“Shut it!” Black growled, her tone warning Hermione to drop the subject or risk getting hexed into next week. “I said detention. Now.” Hermione knew there would be no getting out of this. Whatever Professor Black wanted, Professor Black always got. “Now, remind me, what was the essay about?” she easily asked as she casually leaned against the side of her desk, her hands resting against the edge.</p><p>With a cold glare, Hermione tried her best to answer without gritting her teeth. “Lethifolds.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Black said as she pushed her luxurious black curls over her shoulder. Hermione couldn’t help but be mesmerized, once again, by the beauty her professor held. All feeling of anger and annoyance she had previously been feeling disappeared in an instant. She hated the way her professor made her feel; all fuzzy and weird inside. How she could make her forget her train of thought and catch her undivided attention with a simple glance her way.</p><p>“Lethifolds,” Black repeated. “You’re going to write an equivalent of a six foot essay on Lethifolds on the blackboard, with your hands, no magic,” she stated.</p><p>“What?!” Hermione freaked. “Are you kidding? You’ll have me here all day!”</p><p>“Does it look like I’m kidding?,” Black snarled, raising her upper lip at the side and leaning forward, looking the young girl dead in the eye.</p><p>Hermione held her stance for several seconds, not budging, but in the end, she knew it was useless. The older witch would just make her pay for her defying attitude. Black on the other hand, was loving this little push and pull they had going on. She liked to see the younger witch all riled up, it made her look all the more exquisite. How she longed to make her scowl from pleasure.</p><p>“Fine,” Hermione spat as she turned to the blackboard, grabbing a piece of chalk and raising her hand. “All this for a stupid essay,” she muttered to herself under her breath, but apparently loud enough that Black heard.</p><p>Before she had a chance to write her first letter, strong and pale hands swung her around, pushing her up against the blackboard, pinning her there with her wrists caught between long, iron fingers, situated above her head.</p><p>“You’re quite feisty today, aren’t you Granger?” Black growled, her face barely a centimeter away from Hermione’s. The younger witch could feel her professor’s breath brush over and past her lips and into her mouth, catching the fresh scent of mint that came with it.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’ Hermione’s head was on overload. She could barely register the situation. All she knew was that Professor Black had her up against the blackboard, both their bodies brushing up against each other in every way and she was loving it. The dark beauty’s scent was intoxicating to her. A mix of pine wood and spice, with just a hint of citrus, engulfed Hermione’s senses and she felt her head begin to spiral out of control.</p><p>“What’s wrong pet? Big bad teacher got your tongue?” Black teased, flicking her eyes from her student’s lips to her eyes, and back again. Hermione, for once in her life, couldn’t think or say anything. All her brain was processing was, ‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!’</p><p>“Well, not yet, but that can easily be arranged...” Black purred as she slowly leaned in to kiss her student. She gently let their mouths touch, slowly caressing Hermione’s lips with her own, reveling in the feeling of finally touching the object of her desires after such a long wait. She lightly kissed her, once, twice, three times, carefully pulling the girl’s lower lip in between her own and giving it a light suck.</p><p>‘Oh fuck!’ It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what was actually happening. 1…2…3…4… It was enough to make Black doubt her actions and begin to slowly pull back, thinking maybe she had read the girl all wrong. Did she not want this? Were all those secret stares she gave her professor not motivated out of desire?</p><p>As the younger girl felt her professor retract, she began to panic even more. ‘No! No! Quick, do something!’ Her hands and body were trapped, which meant she couldn’t exactly move or reach for the dark witch, so she did the only thing she could think of. Leaning forward, she reached for those plump, red lips and gave a low, painful whine at not being able to reach them. This caused Black to be taken aback.</p><p>‘She wants this,’ she thought.</p><p>“It’s ok pet,” she shushed before joining their lips once again. This time, there was no doubt or restraint on either part. Both student and professor began kissing each other desperately. Hermione could feel ruby red lipstick begin to smear over her mouth, but she didn’t care; all that mattered was that Bellatrix Fucking Black was kissing her senseless, in her classroom, against the blackboard.</p><p>Bellatrix slowly began to let go of Hermione’s wrists, letting her arms drop to her side, while the dark witch wasted no time in tangling her fingers within Hermione’s pinned up hair. The once messy ponytail was now a complete mess in only a matter of seconds as the older witch methodically raked her fingers through the brunette’s hair and scalp, sending shivers down Hermione’s spine, all the while having her lips attacked by her professor.</p><p>A wet tongue made Hermione gasp slightly as it slid across her lower lip. She knew what her professor wanted, and she was more than happy to give it to her. The seventh year eagerly opened her mouth for the older woman, letting her tongue invade her wholly. Bellatrix knew that perhaps she should take it a bit slower, perhaps a tad bit softer, but she was tired of waiting. She’s wanted the girl for over two years now and she didn’t plan on waiting another second.</p><p>A fervent moan from her pupil was what encouraged Bella to continue her ministrations. Hermione liked this, she wanted this, and she craved this. It all showed with her body movements. She desperately began to suck on Bellatrix’s tongue as it explored her mouth, her hips began to grind against her professor’s own hips, and her hands found their way to a corset covered waist.</p><p>Hermione loved the way the corset accentuated the older witch’s body; she always wondered how her professor’s nude waist would look like uncovered and bare. She imagined how soft the skin there would feel under her hand’s touch….</p><p>Her thoughts were cut short as the warmth against her lips suddenly disappeared. Her eyes shot open, ready to confront her professor on why she had stopped such heavenly ministrations, when she felt those tender lips begin to kiss her jawline, making their way down her neck, only to find her pulse point and begin sucking.</p><p>“Oh,” Hermione sighed, turning her head to the side to give the dark witch more room to continue her treatment.</p><p>A slight pain, the result of a bite from her professor had Hermione squeak in surprise, causing Bellatrix to chuckle, coming up to meet her student face to face, grabbing her chin and cheek with one of her hands, the other traveling over her small breasts, down to her hip.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Black whispered, her eyes boring into Hermione’s, nothing but seriousness circling her orbs. As much as she wanted to take the young witch right then and there and make her completely hers, there was a line she wouldn’t cross. She needed to make sure the girl wanted this as much as she did. She needed to make sure she was ready and willing to let her professor fuck the daylights out of her.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione’s voice was barely above a whisper, barely audible but enough to make Bellatrix go from unsure, to full on predator mode. Hermione had given her the green light and there was no chance in hell that she’d stop until the girl was a quivering mess underneath her.</p><p>With a quick murmur of a spell, Hermione’s uniform disappeared completely, leaving her in only her undergarments. She thanked whatever god above, that she had decided to forgo a matching black set of bra and panties that morning. Bellatrix took a step back, leaving a respectable breach between her and her student, admiring the young girl’s sensual body. Yes, she had clearly gone from being a little know –it-all brat, to a mature and desirable woman. How she chose to hide her ripe body beneath loose robes and sweaters, Bellatrix had no idea, but she was damned if this was the last time she had the girl in this situation.</p><p>“Sit on the desk,” Bellatrix order, eyes full with nothing but lust as Hermione slowly stepped toward the wooden desk, pushing Black’s papers aside to sit her round little bum on the edge.</p><p>Deciding on pushing her professor on, she asked, “Is this what you want?” All the while spreading her legs for Bellatrix to see.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bella growled as she stumbled over to kiss her student roughly, sucking on her lips and tongue without any mercy. This only made Hermione moan in excitement, as she could also feel Bella’s lower stomach grind into her panty covered pussy.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Hermione moaned again as Bellatrix began to trace rough, opened mouthed kisses down her neck, biting down occasionally on parts of her flesh she knew would be exposed by the Hogwarts uniform. She wanted the world to now she had made the young Gryffindor hers and hers only. Even if a simple glamour charm would hide away all the evidence, she wanted the girl to remember, to know, every time she looked in the mirror without the magical charm on her, that Bellatrix Black had fucked her and claimed her as hers. No matter who she had been with before, she was now and will always be, the dark witch’s property.</p><p>A sudden gasp escaped Hermione’s lips as the shelter of her bra was pulled down, only to be replaced by the warmth of those talented lips she grew to love in only a matter of minutes. She felt the sweet, wet tongue circle her right nipple before being pulled into her professor’s mouth. “Oh gods,” she gasped again. The feeling was incredible, intoxicating. Being practically devoured by Bellatrix was like nothing she had ever felt before. Not that she actually had anything remotely similar to compare it with, but still, it could never rival the few pleasures she’d had in life.</p><p>Her right hand tangled itself in dark, wild curls as she used her left one to keep herself sitting up. The last thing she wanted right now was to fall back and hit her head on the mahogany desk. She didn’t know at what point she had closed her eyes, but deciding to open them once again, she glanced down to see the dark witch switch over to give her left breast the same treatment as the previous one, never once taking her eyes off her student’s face. Hermione began to feel self-conscious, she had no idea the older woman was watching her react to her ministrations. Blushing at the cheeks, Hermione decided to cast her stare up at the ceiling, suddenly finding the castle structure a tad more interesting. It wasn’t until she felt cool hands snake around her back, that she looked back down. Black had stopped her continuous appreciating to her breasts and was now at eye level with her, her hands occupying themselves on unstrapping the black bra that now basically was just wrapped under Hermione’s tits.</p><p>“Shy are we?” Black teased her student as she tossed the undergarment into the air, landing somewhere within the many desks.</p><p>A sudden moment of clarity hit Hermione right then as she blurted, “Someone could see us…it’s school hours, what if someone comes-”</p><p>“Hush,” Bellatrix stilled the ever talking young witch with a finger over her lips, her other hand swaying towards the classroom door, followed by a locking noise. “Better?” she arrogantly side smiled at her pupil, making Hermione relax a bit, and yet feeling a bit stupid for worrying when a simple lock would resolve the issue. She couldn’t help but frown at the way Black looked at her, feeling like a little kid beaten by a slightly older one. “Now, where were we?” Black asked as she continued to kiss her neck, letting her hands caress Hermione’s torso. As much as she reveled in the feeling, there was something that was still bothering her.</p><p>“Wait,” she muttered, trying to gently push the older witch away.</p><p>With a confused look on her face, Bellatrix pulled away, turning to look at her student, searching her face for any indication of worry or regret.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Hermione whispered, grabbing a hold of Bella’s corset and pulling her closer. “You have too much clothes on,” she frowned.</p><p>Instant relief flooded Bellatrix’s face when she realized the mediocrity of the problem. A smirk graced her face seconds later as Hermione made eye contact with her. “Well, do something about it then,” she challenged.</p><p>Hermione was struck speechless. Do something about it? Her wand had been discarded within her robed that were honestly who knows where. She couldn’t cast the spell to disrobe her professor.</p><p>“Something?” she asked dumbfounded.</p><p>Bellatrix just rolled her eyes at this, looking back at Hermione to say. “Undress me pet. Now,” she finished with a threatening growl.</p><p>Hermione didn’t need to be told twice. Hopping off the desk, she quickly rounded her professor and began untying the elegant corset. It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later after she heard Bellatrix give an impatient sigh, that she huffed in defiance. “It’s your own fault I’m taking so long! How do you even get this on in the first place?”</p><p>Her hand’s actions were cut short as Bellatrix swiftly turned around to face her. Giving her a pretentious stare down, she reached her hands behind her back and began to expertly untie her own corset, wasting no more than a few seconds before having the thing off and on the floor next to them. Now standing in nothing but her curve-hugging silk dress, she asked, “I trust you can do with the rest?”</p><p>Scowling a bit, Hermione muttered, “Show off,” before quickly taking off the older woman’s dress, continuing with her bra and almost choking on her saliva as she watched the full and substantial breasts spill from the cups that once help them hidden.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Black teased, smiling at the way Hermione stared at her gifted boobs.</p><p>“Yes,” her student murmured.</p><p>Hermione was unsure if she should continue with what she was doing. Should she shed her professor from her underwear? Luckily, she didn’t have to answer that as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the girl’s ass, lifting her up and placing her on the desk once again.</p><p>“I’m done playing games pet. I’m not wasting any more time. I’m gonna take what’s mine and you’re going to give it to me compliantly, understand?” she growled in Hermione’s ear as her hands snaked down to her hips, feminine fingers curling around the waistband of her panties and pulling them down with one swing.</p><p>Hermione was stunned at the speed she had, as she went from being hovering over her body, to being knelt in between her legs in a millisecond. ‘She’s got to have a lifetime’s experience doing this,’ she thought to herself.</p><p>A sudden wasp of cool air made her inhale a deep breath and had her skin crawling with goose bumps. It was Bellatrix blowing against her pussy.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are,” Bella purred into her thighs, slowly licking them up until she barely reached the Gryffindor’s folds, only to go down the other and back up again. “And all this for little ol’ me?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Hermione breathed out, trying to keep her head from twirling at the excitement of having the dark and feared witch in between her legs. Bellatrix gave no warning before diving in to claim what was hers.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Hermione screamed out at feeling the older witch lick the whole length of the pussy.</p><p>“Mmmm, you taste so good little lion.” Bella made sure to apply a little extra pressure every time she came up to the girl’s clit. Moving her tongue around in an expertly fashion, she continued to give the girl the pleasure she so desired.</p><p>Hermione was a complete mess already. Her arms deciding to stop working, she fell on her back, the cold mahogany making her back arch in response. “Oh god, yeeessss,” she moaned as one of her hands found their way into her professor’s hair. “Please, don’t stop,” she begged. Her hips began to move up and down, trying to get more friction from the talented witch’s mouth, only to be pinned down by Bella’s hands.</p><p>“Remember pet, I’m in charge,” she warned, before resuming her job and eating out her young student’s pussy. Thinking back to all her previous affairs, she tried to think of someone who ever got as wet as Hermione was now, but failed to think of anyone. ‘Fuck, she’s delicious.’</p><p>“Please Bella..” Hermione pleaded, her hand trying to push Bellatrix’s face even more into her. “I need more,” she silently cried. She couldn’t believe the way this witch made her feel. It’s as if the air was sucked out of her, and yet, here she was, still alive, panting and wiggling under her educator. “Fuck me,” she found herself moaning as her left hand grabbed and pinched her left breast. God, that felt good.</p><p>“As you wish darling,” was Bellatrix’s answer. Coming up to stand in between the Gryffindor’s legs, she took her own underwear off and gently rubbed herself against the young girl beneath her.</p><p>“Oh god,” Hermione gulped. Feeling Bellatrix actually rub her pussy against her own was out of this world. Hermione didn’t think she could feel any more aroused than what she felt now. Having their bare, wet pussies brush against each other was going to be her down fall, and just when she felt she couldn’t feel any more, she heard it. Her professor’s low moans erupt from her refined throat. Such human laments deemed unworthy to grace the dark beauty’s lips. She felt the dark witch place her hands on both her small breasts and begin to knead them, causing Hermione to arch her back again and tilt her head back all she could. Her eyes were lost behind closed lids in the back of her mind as she felt that noble pussy keep rubbing her into oblivion.</p><p>Bellatrix couldn’t stop the ever growing moans from escaping her mouth. The way this girl made her feel was fucking amazing! She slowly began to feel herself start to lose control. This wasn’t what she planned. She didn’t mean to feel anything; it was all supposed to be about claiming the mudblood. She wasn’t supposed to feel this herself, and yet she was. She slowly began to feel the beginning of an orgasm. Lowering herself on top of her student’s body, breasts brushing against each other and her face buried in the Gryffindor’s neck, she began to hump her harder. She grabbed at the young girl’s shoulders, holding her in place and avoiding her to ride up higher on to the desk.</p><p>“Oh fuck….fuck…” she moaned into Hermione’s bruised neck skin. “Fuck, yes…yeeess…..”</p><p>“Oh god yes, fuck me, don’t stop, oh god! Bella! Fuck! Bella!!” It was Hermione that first gasped, her mouth wide open as a pleasure induced scream filled her lungs, escaped her mouth and filled the empty classroom along with the sound of their soaking wet pussies slamming against each other. It was only a couple seconds later that Bellatrix’s own orgasm caught up to her as she released another earth shattering moan that only caused Hermione to extend her own orgasm a tad bit longer.</p><p>Minutes felt like hours as the two witches slowly came down from their sex induced high, both panting like crazy, their bodies sweating and legs trembling.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bellatrix whispered as she slowly peeled herself away from the young girl. Hermione instantly missed her body heat, but decided not to say anything about it. Opening her eyes, she saw the dark haired beauty standing between her legs, still spread wide open for the witch to do as she pleased. She oozed perfection, standing there nude and bare, and god was she beautiful. Hermione couldn’t avoid the whiny whimper that escaped her lips as those thoughts ran through her head, earning a chuckle and smirk from her professor.</p><p>“Can’t get enough?” she asked in that god forsaken cocky attitude she always had.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brows at her professor, wanting to tell her to fuck off, that she hadn’t been that good, but it would be a lie. Bellatrix Black had been everything Hermione had ever envisioned she could be and much more. She was breathtakingly beautiful and incredibly talented.</p><p>“Want more?” Black asked, quirking an eyebrow before leaning in to kiss Hermione on her lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, reeling Hermione in for more and more, finally getting the chance to taste herself on her professor’s lips. It was safe to say it was incredibly arousing. “Do you?” Bellatrix whispered, her breath ghosting across Hermione’s lips, erupting a pleading “Yes,” and an eager nod from her.</p><p>“Good girl,” she purred before standing back up, trailing her hands from her student’s neck, over her breasts, down her stomach and over her thighs, making sure to leave her nail marks all over the seventh year. ‘She’s all mine,’ Bellatrix thought.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but hiss at the harsh treatment the dark witch gave her.</p><p>“What? Too rough?” Bellatrix teased in a childish tone, tilting her head, looking as innocent as possible. Hermione held her tongue and simply shook her head. “No?” The dark witch questioned, now trailing one finger over the girl’s pussy. Up and down, up and down, slowly and carefully collecting the cum over her digits. First one, then two. She rubbed them over the Gryffindor’s clit, making Hermione jolt at the sudden touch of her sensitive bud. “Just relax pet,” Bellatrix soothed. One would think she was trying to calm Hermione down, but with the Cheshire cat grin she had on her face, it was obvious she was doing anything but that.</p><p>The dark witch slowly bent down to place a soft kiss on her student’s clit. It was soft and delicate; almost as if she was too rough, it would break. Hermione enjoyed this. This felt good.</p><p>“Oh Fuck!!” The seventh year screamed, her head thrown back against the hard wood beneath her, making a loud thud resonate around the room. Bellatrix had just entered her with two fingers, no warning, no nothing, just full on penetrated her.</p><p>“God, you’re so tight,” she growled and she felt Hermione’s pussy contract around her hand. “I’d say you haven’t experimented enough times with that red headed weasel boyfriend of yours, have you?” she asked as she pulled her fingers out and slammed them into Hermione once again.</p><p>Hermione just grunted at the sudden intrusion she felt. God, the pain was nerve wracking. She didn’t expect to feel this much of it.</p><p>“Have you?” Bellatrix demanded, now standing over her, continuing the pattern her fingers had taken to doing.</p><p>“No.” Hermione forced out. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth a thin line.</p><p>Something wasn’t right about this.</p><p>Bellatrix fixed her gaze on the young girl beneath her. It was seconds later that it finally dawned on her. “Have…. you ever had sex before?” she asked, a bit nervous at what the answer would be. But Hermione didn’t answer, she just laid there, eyes closed taking deep breaths. “I asked you a question,” she demanded. “Have you ever had sex before Hermione?”</p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but open her eyes and make eye contact with her professor at the sudden use of her first name.</p><p>“Have you?!” Black asked again, a bit more panicked. Hermione simply shook her head ‘no’.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bellatrix scowled as she began to step away from the young girl. It wasn’t until she was about to remove her fingers completely from within her student, that Hermione grabbed her hand and kept her there.</p><p>“Wait,” she pleaded.</p><p>“What? Why didn’t you tell me?! Oh, fuck. Shit. This is fucked up Granger!” Black protested as she tried to pull her hand away.</p><p>“No, please, don’t.” Hermione said, not letting go of her professor’s hand from between her legs. Her words were barely audible, with a slight shake in her voice, which caused Bellatrix to look down at her pupil, immediately noticing the thin layer of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.</p><p>Hermione had never done this before. She was a virgin in every aspect. Had she masturbated before? Yes, of course she had, but she’d never experimented with penetration. And now, here she was, underneath the most beautiful and powerful woman she’d ever met, and she was getting turned away because she was a virgin? Wasn’t that supposed to be a good thing?</p><p>“Please Bella…” she whispered.</p><p>Black was all but ready to change them both back into their clothes and send the girl packing, maybe even obliviate her on her way out, but the sound of her shortened name falling from those innocent lips, especially in that soft, broken voice……she tried all she could not to comfort her and tell her everything was ok.</p><p>Everything wasn’t ok. She had practically just taken this girl’s virginity without a single ounce of care or gentleness, and here the girl was, begging her with teary eyes to not leave her.</p><p>“Granger, this isn’t right. You should’ve told me,” Bellatrix said in an all too serious tone. “This shouldn’t have happe-”</p><p>“No! Don’t say that!” Hermione challenged as she sat up on the desk. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted you?” With furrowed brows and challenging eyes, she looked the older witch dead in the eye, letting her know this was anything but a mistake. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of this? How many times I wished you’d fuck me, right here, on your desk?” Her voice became lower and lower as she came to a halt, suddenly realizing what she was saying.</p><p>Her professor just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Never in a million years would she believe the younger witch capable of talking in such a saucy way. Like a deer caught in headlights, she didn’t move or say anything and Hermione was starting to worry that she had actually broken the witch with her confession.</p><p>“Bellatrix?” Forgetting all formalities, she called the older witch by her first name, which actually managed to do the trick. Bellatrix blinked a couple of times and began to stutter.</p><p>“Herm-”</p><p>“No,” Hermione cut her off. “Please, don’t say this is wrong,” she pleaded with fear in her eyes. Fear that the dark witch would turn her away and this would all just seem like an insufficient dream.</p><p>Black took a moment to think. She knew it wasn’t right to summit the girl to such treatment on her first time, but really, what was right about all this? A professor fucking her student wasn’t really ethical, even if she was of age. Her dark eyes slowly skimmed down Hermione’s body, inspecting her perky pink nipples which stood to attention, practically demanding to be sucked and bitten by Black. Her eyes continued to travel down south ‘til she reached a beautiful pussy, shining with the slick of the girl’s cum all over it. Hermione still had Bellatrix’s hand in place, not allowing the older witch to retreat the tips of her fingers from within the young girl.</p><p>Spreading her legs further apart, Hermione licked her lip and tried to goad her professor on. “Please professor, I need you inside me.”</p><p>All resolution Black had to stop this was tossed aside with Hermione’s last words. Her eyes turned black from lust as she leaned forward, touching her nose with Hermione’s.</p><p>“Do you really want this?” Hermione nodded. “Do you really want me to fuck you?” Hermione nodded once again, shivers enveloping her body at the feeling of Black’s breath over her lips.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Black slowly began to enter the young student once again, slowly this time, carefully. Hermione closed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on what little pleasure she felt.</p><p>“Just relax pet, the pain will soon fade away,” Bellatrix cooed as she began to lay Hermione back down over her desk. “That’s it.” She came to lay over Hermione, beginning to kiss and suck all around her neck, never stopping the ministrations with her fingers. “God, you’re so tight,” she whispered in the young girl’s ear, earning herself a low moan in response.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Black asked as she held her face over Hermione’s, their lips brushing along with the movements her arm made as she slowly penetrated her student.</p><p>“Yes,” Hermione found herself whimpering. The pain had slowly begun to cease and now, she could slowly start to feel the same excited feeling in her stomach and lower regions that she had felt just a moments ago. “That feels good.”</p><p>“Really?” Black asked, surprised the girl was already getting used to her fingers inside of her. She slowly began to feel the Gryffindor ease up under her, and her entrance began to feel less constricting; no longer pushing her fingers out, but now apparently trying to suck them in.</p><p>“Yes………oh fuck,” Hermione whined as she began to fully enjoy the older witch’s fingers inside of her.</p><p>“You’re so tight pet,” Black repeated into the crevice of Hermione’s neck. She couldn’t deny this was by far the best fuck she’d ever had. The girl’s tight pussy barely allowed her two fingers to enter her, squeezing them tight each time they went in.</p><p>“Fuck me harder Bella.”</p><p>Hermione’s declaration made Bellatrix’s own clit twitch in response and didn’t waste a second in fastening her pace, now fucking her student a tad bit quicker and deeper.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Bella! That feels so good!” Hermione cried as she looped her arms around her professor’s neck. Bellatrix used her left hand to open up Hermione’s legs even wider, positioning herself even closer, using her own hips to make her thrusts into the Gryffindor’s pussy harder.</p><p>“You’re soaking wet. I swear, you’ve got the best pussy in the world,” Black panted into Hermione’s ear. “Is this what you wanted? You wanted your professor to fuck you on her desk? Hhhmm?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hermione moaned as she threw her head back. There wasn’t the slightest trace of pain anymore, all she could feel was complete and utter ecstasy. Having the dark haired witch fuck her brains out was incredible. “Oh god, don’t stop professor, please don’t stop!”</p><p>“I’m gonna make you pay for not turning in that essay Hermione. I’m gonna fuck you until you scream my fucking name,” Black grunted before she bit down on Hermione’s pulse point, eliciting a scream of surprise from the girl’s mouth. “You’re such a dirty little vixen, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Say my name,” Black demanded.</p><p>“Professor…”</p><p>“I said..my name..” Black growled as she began to pick up her speed, now fucking the living daylights out of her student. The room was filled with the loud sounds of her hand sliding into that tight yet soaking wet pussy under her. “Oh fuck Hermione….you feel so good..”</p><p>“Fuck me Bellatrix, fuck me..” Hermione panted. She began to feel a warm knot start to form in her lower stomach regions, electricity slowly beginning to travel up her legs. Her toes began to tingle and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she came undone.</p><p>“I’m getting close Bella…” she whimpered, dragging her hands down over the older witch’s waist, trying to get as much friction from her body as possible.</p><p>“Fuck. I want you to come for me Hermione. I want you to scream my name when you do. You’re mine and no one else’s.” Bella then decided to curl her fingers as she pulled out, quickly pumping back in and once again repeating the same motion, over and over again.</p><p>“Oh my god! Fuck!” Hermione began to feel her body start to tense as her orgasm began to creep up on her. With her head thrown back and her body arched, both witches were as pressed together as possible. The young witch quickly wrapped her legs around her professor, tightly trapping her in as she came hard with a loud scream.</p><p>“Fuck, Bella!”</p><p>That was it, hearing her name being glorified like that is what prompted Bella’s own orgasm as she firmly pressed her own clit against Hermione’s, riding her pussy as she continued to fuck the girl senseless. She bit her neck once again, in a different spot, growling Hermione’s name into her skin as her body shook uncontrollably against her student’s.</p><p>Time seemed like it had stopped for the two witches. With labored breathing and sweat making their bodies stick together, they slowly came down from their high. There was no rush to step back or to come back into reality. They both just stayed there, regaining their breaths as their bodies began to relax against each other’s.</p><p>After a while, Bella felt her body begin to slump over Hermione’s; deciding she didn’t want to suffocate the younger girl with her weight, she unwillingly began to peel herself away from the girl, but was surprisingly taken aback when Hermione wrapped her arms around her back and kept her in place.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the older which asked, stunned at the sudden action.</p><p>“Don’t go,” Hermione said as she opened her eyes for the first time since she came down from her high. Bellatrix just sneered at this.</p><p>“I have a class in 20 minutes Granger, I expect you to get your pretty little ass off my desk and out of my classroom.”</p><p>With eyes growing wide, Hermione watched as the dark witch got off her, pulled her fingers from inside her pussy, licked the clean and began to summon their clothes with her crooked wand.</p><p>The young girl sat back up on the mahogany desk, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as she closed her legs with a blush creeping up her chest and face. “Are you serious?” she asked.</p><p>“What? You want to stay like that once my fourth years start jaunting in? Be my guest,” the older witch smirked over her shoulder as she proceeded to put her bra back in place, panties already hugging her perfect ass. “But you better find a better excuse than ‘I fucked my DADA professor’ to explain the state you’re in.”</p><p>Hermione was left dumbfounded. Was she really going to do this?</p><p>“So….you’re just going to act like this never happened?” she asked, panic starting to set in.</p><p>Black turned to look back at her student, still sitting butt naked on her desk with a face full of worry. “What do you expect me to do? Kiss and cuddle afterwards? It’s the middle of a school day, Granger. I’ve got a job to do and you have a class coming up. So, get dressed and get your sexy ass out of here before I decide to fuck you face down this time.”</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but blush at the thought, Black instantly knowing the girl would be all for the idea. She gently shook her head as she walked over to the desk. Placing both hands on the seventh year’s knees, she parted her legs, smirking at the glistening sheet of cum that coated her pussy. Bringing her eyes back up, she placed a strand of Hermione’s hair back over her ear. “Come now pet. You’re smarter than this,” she muttered, suddenly finding the younger girl’s wild hair a bit more interesting than looking at her eyes.</p><p>Hermione gave a defeated sigh. Looking down at the ground, she knew what the dark witch meant. They had a professor/student relationship, there couldn’t be anything more beyond that between them. “I understand,” she whispered, refusing to cry or show any weak emotion in front of the raven haired beauty. “I understand this should’ve never happened.” As she lifted her gaze, brown eyes met black and she stated, “I’ll forget this ever happened.”</p><p>Pushing the older witch aside, she slid off the desk and began to collect her clothes, feeling a heavy burden begin to hang on her shoulders until she felt a strong, cold hand grab her arm and pull her around to face her.</p><p>“Who said anything about forgetting what happened?” Black growled, coming into Hermione’s personal space, making the younger witch’s pulse rate shoot through the roof in mere seconds. “Oh no,” Black tisked. “No one’s going to forget what happened here. Trust me, you’re going to physically remember this moment for at least a week,” she smirked. “And once your body’s back to being good as new,” she paused as she raked the young girl’s form with her penetrating eyes, “You’re going to come back and I’m going to teach you once again the importance of a due date.”</p><p>Hermione was shocked and speechless. Did her professor just tell her they were going to fuck, again??</p><p>“What? Professor got your tongue?” Black teased, then leaned in to give the girl’s lips a chaste kiss before giving her bum a light tap. “Now get dressed Granger, class is starting soon and I don’t like people ogling what is mine,” she stated with one last look at the Gryffindor’s perky tits.</p><p>Hermione quickly proceeded to dress herself in her uniform and gathering her bookback and robe. “So...” she began, a bit unsure on where they stood. “Are we, like..…is there a ‘we’?” she asked nervously, glancing back at her professor who was now sitting behind her desk, fully clothed and looking as pristine as ever, papers neatly placed into the piles they were in before their rendezvous.</p><p>“Assuming this ‘we’ is you and me fucking whenever I have the need to get into your pants, then yes, there is a ‘we’. But I’m warning you Granger,” Black threatened, pointing a finger and her eyes now shooting, what would be daggers, at the Gryffindor, “Should anyone find out about this, I’m going to leave you a crippling wreck, leaving your legs unusable and your pussy nothing but a raw, fuckable mess to rot in the confines of my personal quarters, understood?”</p><p>Hermione knew that thought shouldn’t get her riled up and excited, but she couldn’t help it. With another blush threatening to taint her cheeks, she opted for a quick, “Yes professor,” before heading for the door and leaving the classroom, No evidence was left other than the strong smell of sex lingering behind, making Professor Black inhale a deep breath before returning to grade her student’s papers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there it is. I hoped you all enjoyed. Feel free to leave any feedback =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>